Eternal Dancing Leafs
by Darkwhisps
Summary: Things happen sometimes without warning and without any clear reason. In this case, being at the center of that storm, Uzumaki Naruto is returned to when he was younger with a second chance to right all the wrongs. Will he succeed?


Disclaimer. I do not own Naruto obviously, otherwise I would be making more money than minimum wage.

Note. There will be grammar mistakes obviously. If you catch any that are incredibly irritating, point them out and I'll fix them. Also, suggestions are always welcome, just hold back on the bashing a bit. Also, there is mild language usage in this. If you don't know what that is, it means people swear a lot. Anyways, enjoy!

Prologue

The dark winds of war fluttered across the land, once vibrant and full of life, now drenched in blood and death. The smell of burnt flesh fueled the hunger of scavengers as they prowled in the night, seeking fresh meat. The sight of the war torn land was never been one that could be looked upon without regret, yet he did not so much as bat an eye at the carnage around him as he made his way through the forest of corpses. He was used to the smell of death surrounding him and it no longer fazed him as it once did so many years ago when he was naught but a young pup. A crackling of twigs stopped him in his tracks. Now on full alert, the hairs on the back of his neck raised in apprehension as he moved into a stance of cautious defense. With only the slightest of movements, he inched his way forward to take a peek around a fallen tree, brows knitted together in concentration. His heart nearly stopped At the sight before.

Before the young man stood a dire wolf, the largest he had ever seen. It turned its majestic head towards him and bared its fangs. Taking a step back in wonder, the young man raised his hands in a show of peace. He chuckled a bit as he brushed a strand of his unkempt dirty-blonde hair out of his clear blue eyes. In the now war-torn country side, it was rare to find a full-grown dire wolf alive and well. Well, to say that the dire wolf was alive and well was an overstatement as it stood there growling at him with raised hunches and bared fangs and a clearly under-nourished body.

"Must be our lucky day, Friend. Meeting like this under the Autumn sky." He smiled a bit as he stretched out a hand, amused by the fact that he was trying to have a conversation with the dire wolf. "I am headed away from here. On my lonely journey, would you care to join me? I cannot promise safety but I can at least offer companionship."

That short moment of peace was shattered by the sound of shurikens whizzing through the air. He had only a split second to realize that they were being attacked before he saw the shuriken slam into the side of the dire wolf, sending it flying into a large thicket of trees with enough force to crack the tree down the middle. It's body slumped to the ground, blood oozing from the fresh wound as it gasped for air. He could tell instinctively that the wolf's ribs were almost completely broken by the impact. Wavering in and out of consciousness, the dire wolf looked up weakly to see the blonde-haired young man staring at him in shock, blue eyes flashing with rage and anger. The wolf tried to get back on its feet, but the pain overtook its senses and it slumped back onto the ground. It could taste the blood on its lips and the young man knew that it was dying. The dire wolf looked up and offered a weak whimper before resting its head on its paws. It breathed out one last time and then there was nothing.

"Fiiiiiinally!" A Sunagakure shinobi landed lightly on a branch not too far from the young man. "We were wondering when the next fool would wander by that we could kill. Isn't that right, brother?"

A second Sunagakure shinobi landed nearby, cackling madly, "Oh, I can't wait to strip the flesh from his bones as he screams for death. Oh, can I brother? Can I? I promise I'll make him scr...."

He was violently interrupted as the young man suddenly disappeared and then reappeared between the two ninjas. His eyes flashed angrily as he twisted around in midair, hands clenched tightly into a fist. The Sunagakure ninja's laughter faded away as he saw the punch come towards him, yet he surprisingly felt slowed down, as if his body was encased in lead. The impact of flesh hitting flesh shattered the silence of the forest as the ninja was sent flying through a tree and into the ground, skidding almost 200 feet before coming to a stop, not moving. As if to mimic his rage, a bolt of lightning split the sky. He turned slowly, fixing his gaze on the last of the two Sunagakure ninja brothers, "You should NOT have fucked with me. Guys like you piss me off more than anything, you sick asshole." The young man raised his hand and a glowing shimmering orb of chakra began to form in his hand, spinning with intensity and growing in power, "R-A-S-E-N-G-A-N!"

As the young man dove forward, a second bolt of lightning struck down, hitting his outstretched hand. A look of shock crossed his face as electricity exploded throughout his body, supercharging his every being. His scream of pain was silenced as a second bolt pierced his body, simultaneously causing the orb of chakra in his hand to explode in a shockwave around him. The electricity and influx of chakra spread throughout his body like fire, igniting every cell in his body then suddenly the pain rushed to center around his forehead. His head was thrown back in pain and his eyes snapped open as the pain suddenly disappeared. Around him, a bunch of young bright eyes stared back at him in amusement and some snickered. He looked puzzled as suddenly a book fell down and hit him in the head, causing him to wince in pain.

"STOP SLEEPING IN CLASS! YOU'LL NEVER BE A PROPER SHINOBI THAT WAY!"

His eyes snapped open again at the old familiar voice, a voice from ages past. The book slipped down to reveal a young man with his brown hair tied back in a pony-tail and a long scar across the bridge of his nose.

"Iruka-sensei...?!" escaped his lips as he looked around incredulously.

"WHAT IS IT, UZUMAKI NARUTO?"


End file.
